Save Tonight
by youdontevenknowyo
Summary: Loosely based on Save Tonight by Eagle Eye Cherry. Josie and Lady Inquisitor Lavellan.


The room looked great; several of the keep's help had sworn to it. The heavy curtains, that were usually kept shut, were swept to the side to showcase the brilliant star-speckled sky above Skyhold. The large fireplace housed an almost-as-large, crackling fire that warmed the space nicely. A table for two was set with bread, cheese, and grapes. Josephine's favorite cookies and wine sat in the middle in a sort of display for her. The couch, the couple's favorite spot to sit together, was pulled closer to the fire than normal in what would hopefully ensure a relaxing night. Candles were scattered around the room for added light and atmosphere.

Eleri glanced around, sure that it wasn't enough. But there was nothing that could be easily fixed at this point. Instead, she looked down at herself. Opting out of her normal Skyhold attire, Eleri wore a long, thin tan colored tunic that ended around her knees with a wide cloth belt around her waist, and dark green, fitted pants. While her preferred Dalish pants allowed her to be barefoot with their design including a sock of sorts, Eleri also wore longer and thicker socks. As much as she enjoyed being barefoot, she enjoyed not feeling the cold in her toes more. Eleri flattened the front of her shirt with her hands as she peeked out at the moon. Josie would be arriving soon.

The note had said six. Eleri was sure she had written down six. By her guess, which was nearly perfect thanks to her Dalish upbringing, it was almost time. For some reason, she was nervous that her Antivan would not show. She quickly found something to do with her hands as those thoughts floated back through her mind. They were ridiculous and she knew it.

Eleri managed to remake her bed, reset the flowers on the table, relight some of the candles, and throw another log on the fire before she heard footsteps coming up her staircase. The elf quickly made her way to the table as Josie came into view.

"Oh," she stopped at the top of the stairs with a smile as she looked around the room. "And what is this?"

"I wanted to spend the night with you without any distractions." Eleri answered. Her eyes tracked the movements as Josie crossed the room, eyes still wandering around at the set up. On the inside, Eleri was nervous it wasn't enough but all Josie saw when she looked back was an easy smile and waiting arms that pulled the Antivan into a tight hug when she was in reach. The two stayed like that until Josie pulled back but not far enough to cause Eleri to let go of her. "That sounds lovely, darling. What do you have planned?"

Eleri grinned then leaned down for a quick kiss. She had hoped that Josie would not bring the following day up. She wanted the night to be perfect and talking about an epic battle with a supposed god was not what they needed. The elf happily jumped into the night's itinerary.

"Well, I thought we could eat a bit first. Not dinner or anything but I have cheese and bread and grapes and your favorite cookies. Wine too!" Eleri gave a wide, toothy grin as Josie giggled at her excitement. "Then I thought we could sit and drink in front of the fire. Or whatever you want. I really don't mind as long as I spend tonight with you."

"I am sold. Though maybe you should not drink?" Josie's eyes turned pleading. The question was not innocent, Eleri knew exactly what Josie was implying. She sighed. And they had started off so well.

"Josie…"

"I won't pretend that you are not going off to war tomorrow and I would appreciate if you didn't either." Josie pulled back farther but again, not enough to cause Eleri's arms to fall from her sides. Long pale fingers found purchase at her hips instead of wrapped around the woman's back."I will not put you at risk for one night of wine drinking. You need rest for tomorrow."

"And I will get that, Jo. I promise. Let me spend tonight drinking wine and holding the woman I love. We can put tomorrow off for a few hours, delay the misery."

Brown eyes met green as Josie thought over Eleri's words. The silence stretched on and the two allowed it. Eleri's thumbs ran back and forth over Josie's hips as she waited, the smooth silk dress skimming pleasantly under the pads of her thumbs. A feeling she had come accustomed to over the past months. Eventually, and still with no words, Josie leaned back into her elf. Eleri's arms locked around her waist and she rested her cheek on Josie's shoulder, content to stand like that all night if that was what Josie wanted.

"I guess you make a good point." Josie finally relented in a hushed tone above Eleri's ear. "But no more than a glass or two. For my conscience."

Eleri nodded and pulled away completely. She linked her fingers loosely with Josie's to pull her over to the table. They sat in silence at first. Both happy to be in the presence of the other and felt no desire to break the peaceful air that surrounded them. Moments like those were few and very far between for the Inquisitor and ambassador. The nights that found them undisturbed by some missive, messenger, advisor, or companion were nonexistent. But tonight, there were no missives or duties or visitors. Everyone in Skyhold was finding their moment of peace before the battle that awaited them.

The cold crept farther and farther into the room as the night wore on, prompting Eleri to close the curtains as she watched Josie shiver for the third time and felt the goosebumps rise on her skin. Josie's eyes followed her to each window. She threw a smirk to the Antivan every time their eyes met. Often since Eleri could not keep her eyes on task as she went about the room. Josie watched, amused, and swirled her wine glass.

"It is an odd feeling to be free tonight. I feel as though I am forgetting something or being most irresponsible." Josie giggled. "Although, I won't complain about the lack of visitors!"

Eleri smiled and noted the signs of a tipsy Antivan. Slightly darker cheeks thanks to the flush from the wine, the unrestricted giggles, and the accent that thickened anytime she drank. A pale, slim hand reached across the table as Eleri reclaimed her seat to take Josie's free hand, playing with her fingers.

"Nor will I. I don't think we have ever had a night truly to ourselves. It's nice. I could get used to it, I think. But maybe somewhere warmer with no visitors? I hear Antiva is nice this time of year."

Another giggle.

"It is! You would love it, _amor_. The sea is just beautiful! Nothing like the harsh, cold waters that you have seen. In Antiva, the waters are warm and calm. Similar to the waters around Val Royeaux but much more clear and the prettiest shade of blue you have ever seen. The air is warm and the breezes never too strong." Josie sighed sadly. "It really is beautiful."

"As are you when you talk about it." Eleri smiled and lifted Josie's hand to her lips. "We'll visit one day. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Eleri." Josie whispered so quietly that Eleri almost missed it. Her delicate hearing picking up the shell of words rather than the sounds and syllables themselves. Josie's eyes dropped to her lap but she let Eleri keep her hand, though it held on to the elf's loosely.

"I'm not. We will go. I promise." Eleri squeezed her hand and cut the woman off as she tried to argue back, "I will come home and we will go. Please, Jo. Let's not talk about it tonight."

Thankfully, brown eyes were still downcast so Josie missed the guilt that swept across Eleri's features. It was a promise she couldn't keep, at least she believed it to be, but it was one that Josie needed to hear. No sense welcoming the hurt before it was time.

"It's getting chilly."

Eleri waited for a response but it never came. She dipped her chin to try and catch Josie's eye but she was avoiding her. Another squeeze of her hand resulted in feigned ignorance. Eleri leaned forward to lift Josie's chin with her free hand.

"I'm sorry that upset you. That was not my intention. Can we go to the couch and enjoy the rest of our night together? We have only hours until dawn and when I have to leave, I don't want these hours to be stained by remorse or sorrow."

"You are right, _amor_. I do apologize." Josie rubbed at her eyes. She gave a shaky smile to Eleri then rose from the table. Eleri paused to grab the Antivan's wine glass but the woman shook her head with a chuckle. "No, that can stay there. I have had enough. I'm emotional enough without adding fodder to the fire."

The couple settled onto the couch with Josie laying against Eleri's chest, both watching the flames eat away at the logs. Quiet laughs and hushed voices harmonized with the crackling fire in front of them. They let silly, trivial conversation fill the room. The two focused on the moment and tried to ignore the ones that slipped by as well as the dwindling amount of moments they had before dawn.

"See that log?" Eleri asked a still giggling Josie from her last comment, pointing to the biggest and most intact log on the fire. The Antivan hummed. "See the way it burns? That's like me for you."

The comment prodded another fit of giggles from the woman snuggled against her but Eleri was only half joking. The words were in jest but the meaning was the truth. A poor metaphor to be certain. "I'm serious!" She laughed.

"Yes, and my love for you is like the stars outside; ever present." Josie managed to get out through giggles. Eleri joined in.

"I did not have to explain how my comparison worked! Therefore, mine is better!"

"You compared our love to a log! That is hardly romantic, Eleri! The stars have been romanticized by poets, bards, novelists. I cannot think of a higher compliment to pay us."

"Well, the Dalish hold fire to a higher standard than most. The stars are important as is all in nature but a fire can dispel the dangers of the woods, cook food, brew potions that heal or protect, among many other things. A camp without a fire is doomed to be overtaken by wild animals, demons, you name it. So to me, I compared my love for you as an essential to life. I cannot eat without you; I cannot sleep without you. I cannot survive without you, Jo."

Josie had turned to face Eleri as the elf's words became serious. She had meant to keep things light but the opportunity to tell Josie what she meant to Eleri was too good to pass up. Josie's eyes crinkled at their edges as a soft smile graced her lips. She leaned up to kiss Eleri.

"Fine. You win." She said simply as she pulled away. Josie readjusted her original position against Eleri, pulling the elf down to a laying position so she could lay half on top with her head on the elf's stomach.

"I often forget how comfortable you can be." Josie began. Eleri knew from the slight strain in her voice that she was attempting to keep things light as Eleri had asked. The elf mentally scolded herself for breaking her own rule. "Really you should be hard and uncomfortable since you have so much muscle. It really is quite ridiculous."

"I think I should be offended by that."

"It was a compliment. I swear."

Eleri closed her eyes and listened to the smooth Antivan accent that she had come to love as Josie talked on. She memorized every syllable and inflection, the tone and rhythm that was Josephine Montilyet. Eleri memorized the way Josie's body felt against her. The soft hair that streamed through her fingers as they slid through the brown locks. Anything about the woman she was with that would help once they said their goodbyes in a few hours. The morning would come and if Eleri had one wish it would be to not leave her Josie.

But she didn't have a wish. The morning was going to come no matter how much they fought it. And it came with uncertainty and a wish of its own. A wish that would be granted.


End file.
